A new light
by bubblefizz001
Summary: the last chap if you don't review. mikan is a goth who lost her friend but meets "him" now what is there to do? NxM R
1. Prologue

A New Light

Mikan's P.O.V.

A goth that's who I am, I never learned how to feel. Ever since Yumi left I didn't have anyone to hold on to and people say that my heart is beating physically but not emotionally. So now I'm waking up and starting a new day and let me tell you my parents are divorced and I'm with my useless dad who did nothing but harass me I'm just hoping to get out of this hellish life.

I found an envelope at my doorstep and much to my joy, I found a letter saying that I was accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in the country. I knew one of my friends studied there so I decided to call her up.

"Hey hotaru"

"What?" she asked in a nonchalant voice.

"I just found out that we'll be studying in the same school."

"Ok,congrats" she told me in a cold voice

and finally hung up. By the way I hate guys I despise them of all the people in the world.

On the other side of the story……….

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw the sun shining brightly making me blink. It's such a bother to keep up with fangirls everyday. They just make life miserable and if I ever think of a plan to escape them they wouldn't stand a chance. I always knew their was a solution I just couldn't think of what it was.

I did my usual routine, I rode my Ferrari and drove off thinking of what a day lies ahead of me.

Besides, I didn't care.


	2. The meeting

A new light – Chapter 2

Their Meeting

**A/N : Hi guys! Thanks to those who support this fanfic and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice**

**Keep giving reviews**

**Mikan: I don't want to be goth?!? **

**Natsume: Yeah, it's unfair that we're both cold (releases fire on his hand)  
**

**Bubblefizz001: Help!!!(runs for life)**

Mikan's P.O.V.

I walked towards school and almost got hit by a car. I wasn't in the mood to fight so I just shot 1 glare at the guy and carried on. He seemed unaffected by my glare.

'That's new' I thought mentally.

Anyway, I eventually found my way through the school. I'd have to admit the school it was big. I entered the classroom. I hoped school ends early since I didn't want to be late for my job at the bar. Hey, I didn't want that job, it was offered to me and if I didn't have a job I wouldn't be able to pay the rent. that's how it is

Natsume's P.O.V

I bumped someone with a car and I saw it was a girl. 'fangirl.' I thought that it was somebody who wants attention. I was proved wrong because she looked at me, she was GLARING?!? This girl is diff.. when I looked at her eyes I saw sadness, what happened to her.

I arrived to school visible to fangirls, I glared at them hard so they scurried off. I walked towards the classroom and saw the girl I bumped awhile ago. I should say sorry. Wait, what am I thinking?!?

Normal P.O.V.

"Everybody we have a new student. Pls. come in."

she walked with all eyes staring at her. She definitely despised attention. It was very much disturbing.

"Pls. introduce yourself."the teacher told her.

"mikan sakura" she told them coolly.

She was told to sit down. She actually didn't care who she sat down with.

Too bad she sat beside under the legendary Natsume Hyuuga.

Everyone's eyes were looking at her like she was some kind of idiot.

Natsume looked at her as if thinking 'who is this girl and why is she this emo?'

Class finally ended and she walked to the bar while Natsume walked towards her current girlfriend.

**It's a cliffie! **

**I am looking for reviews everybody!!!**

**Natsume: who's my GF?**

**Bubblefizz001: you'll find out soon enough (evil laughter)**

**Natsume: you really want to get burned, don't you……………(fire?!?)**


	3. The bar event

**A New light….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**Lilmissmex3 – I really planned it to be Luna………..sorry!**

**Princessofcrown101 – tnx for the reviews**

**Mangamanic – here's the next chap.**

**Defianceobjectivity99 – luna is his gf.**

**Bubblefizz001:Don't worry guys the NxL pairing won't last long, Mwahahaha**

**Natsume: You're crazy**

**Hotaru: Agreed (fires baka gun at bubblefizz001)**

She walked towards the bar only to be pass by our famous Natsume, clinging with him is his slutty girlfriend, the one and only Luna Koizumi.

She just looked at them with disgusted looks and walked ahead. She didn't like public display of affection.

'What's with her?!?' he thought as he shot one glare at her.

She finally arrived at the bar. She changed into her clothes which she clearly despised.

Since it was a dress which was 7 inches above the knee. Which was bright red. It was really unfit for someone fit for someone like her, it was probably more fit for someone like luna but definitely mikan though her mom told her before she died that if she fixed herself even for just for once she would look pretty.

It was true since she was once dared to dress and act like a model and even thought it was hell for her, she didn't turn them down because it was just one of their senseless dares and she didn't want to be called a chicken by the people who knew about it.

_Flashback_

_She went to her school strutting like a model many guys drooled at her thinking that she was a transfer student. She entered the classroom glaring at the people who dared her to do it._

_End of Flashback _

She saw Natsume and that whore of a girlfriend enter the bar and she definitely didn't want to serve them but Luna separated with his beloved boyfriend. Natsume just went towards the wine station and bought from her.

Mikan on the other hand while serving him felt that someone touched her wrist and someone whispered to her to go w/ him outside. She absolutely didn't want to but it was part of the job. Before, she was about to walk NOT to do anything perverted w/ the guy but to beat the guy up outside the bar, someone punched him in the face.

"you can take such molest." He asked her w/ a little unbelievabitality (a/n: is there even such a word) in his voice.

"It's part of the job." She told him with a pissed-off voice.

He left her and walked out of the bar when she caught his girlfriend making out with his boss and even though it wasn't in her attitude to tell people that their loved one is cheating on them, it was kinda her payback to the help he gave a while ago.

She ran towards him and told him what she saw and she saw his eyes changing into a red color, it was scary but it was just creepy for her.

**A/N: sorry guys if it's a cliffhanger since I'm in a hurry **

**Keep reviewing!**


	4. Revenge

**A New Light **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Defianceobjectivity99- mikan beat up the guy, Luna was cheating on natsume and natsume helped mikan**

**Black moon-silver sun- I don't want to kill Natsume since it would have no story if he died……..sorry**

**Natsume: if you ever kill me in this story, I'll kill you first**

**Mikan: Natsume, you're mean but pls. don't kill him**

**Bubblefizz001: don't worry I won't since I still want to live.**

**Keep sending reviews **

Mikan's P.O.V.

He looks scary and mad, but I shouldn't show how I feel since I'm not weak unlike other girls.

I just continued walking back to the bar but something stopped her or rather someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hey"

She spun around and saw Natsume looking directly into her eyes and a small and tiny blush of pink found it's way into her cheeks.

Though she managed to keep her composure, she was quite embarrassed.

"What do you want?"

I asked in a curious tone?

"Thanks."

He whispered but enough for only me to hear.

"It's nothing."

I replied and it was the truth since he helped me it was just returning the favor.

I walked back to the bar swiftly since I didn't want anyone bothering me from my work anymore as it was quite annoying.

The normal things happened as I was bored the whole day so I decided to go home earlier.

Natsume's House

"Get out whore!"

he said, his eyes filled with anger and his voice filled with rage since he didn't like people playing with him.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

she asked innocently like she didn't know.

"you know what I mean and just in case you don't what about your _other_ boyfriend who is the boss at the bar we just went into."

He said w/ sarcasm and anger in his voice.

"who told you that?"

She asked curiously yet seductively.

"Stop playing with me and the waitress at the bar told me."

She walked out devastated to lose someone like him and she needed to get revenge and she knew just what to do.

Back at the bar…………..

"Luna, dear what brings you here?"

"Honey, one of your employees poured juice on me. I think she was jealous about us."

She said innocently like she was an angel from heaven, which she is the opposite of who she really is anyway on with the story.

The boss of Mikan got mad and called for all his employees. He asked Luna which of them did it.

She knew it was her since she saw her approach him the day before.

"It's her!"

she shouted like Mikan like she killed her or something.

The boss approached Mikan and told her.

"I didn't know you liked me enough me to even pour juice on Luna."

"Huh?" 

she absolutely had no clue of what she was talking about.

"Stop acting innocent!" 

Luna shouted and slapped her and whispered to her.

"That's what you get for telling Natsume I was cheating on him."

'So that's the reason.' She thought.

"Sakura Mikan, you are fired and banned from this bar!" 

she was shocked and angry that Luna did that and that she had no more money to pay for the rent where she's in debt for 3 months.

She seriously needed money.

She walked out and shot Luna one last death glare who was smirking but after doing so sent shivers down her spine.

She walked through the cold grounds thinking of what trouble she had gotten herself into.

Natsume who happened to be walking in the same direction bumped to her accidentally because Mikan was too busy in her thoughts to even look to where she's going which if she didn't bumped into him she would've got hit by a car.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?!?"

he asked with disbelief that she was that depressed to commit suicide.

"I don't care if I die since my life has no reason, I'm done for."

"Huh?"

'What is she crazy? Or just plain emo?' he thought.

"I have no more job meaning I have no payment for tuition plus I have no money to pay for the rent."

"Don't you have parents to pay for that?"

"My mom is dead and dad doesn't fuckin' care about me."

"Why exactly were you fired?"

"Because your one of a girlfriend took revenge on me for telling you that she was cheating on you."

"Sorry about that." Suddenly he felt guilty for telling Luna. (he should be)

"Hn." I know this is usually Natsume's line but let's just say she uses it too.

"I can make it up to you."

"By?"

"I don't know what I'm saying but you can stay at my house until you have enough money to pay for the rent and you can try for the scholarship program at our school."

That was long she thought.

"Are you sure on what you're saying?" 

she said w/ more emotions than the usual.

"Yes."

He said unsure if he had said the right thing.

And so the story of the Natsume and Mikan……….officially

**That's all for now guys.**

**Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time…………….**

**Send many reviews if you think it's nice or if it sucks.**


	5. new house

**A New Light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I had a mistake since she was already in the same school as natsume and she didn't need to transfer.**

**Gomen! **

**Thanks for sending all the reviews.**

He led her towards his house.

He lived alone since he was given his own and his parents were barely home and his brother, Ruka was studying abroad.

She looked at the house as they finally arrived she was amazed on how rich he was and how big his house was compared to hers but she didn't make it obvious since she had a reputation to keep.

He looked at her and he smirked because he knew she was trying her best to hide her amazement.

"So, this is it."

He said as he opened the gate with a finger scanner.

'wow, I didn't know he was this rich.' As she told herself that it was hard to fight against this guy.

They entered as mikan slowly admired the garden which had a Sakura tree and as they made their way inside, many maids approached him.

"Sir, would you like some tea?" 

"Who are you with?" 

"Is she your girlfriend?"

he answered them.

"No, I'm still full. I'm with a friend of mine and no she is not my girlfriend."

All of them were relieved after he told them that he wasn't her girlfriend because they were all crushing on her but they pretended they didn't because they heard he liked girls who weren't into him though they didn't know he already knew about it.

He toured her around the house barely saying a word because a maid was with them though they would speak once in a while. The maid had left and they were now left all alone.

They arrived in her room and he opened the door for her and she quickly entered and was astounded but kept her calm and collected face.

There was a blue king-sized bed and the floor was carpeted and it was fully air-conditioned. There was one computer on the desk and a laptop near the window. The tv was set in front of the bed and there was a sofa in front of the bed. The tv was flat screen and she wanted to thank him so much for it but of course trying to keep the reputation, she said.

"Thanks……..and nice room."

She said as he went out but he was able to hear the last part he just smirked at space and closed the door.

As he closed the door she plopped down the bed and opened the tv. It had two speakers placed beside each side of the bed.

'nice.' She thought as the bed was really soft and she easily slept.

A few hours later…………………………………….

Natsume came up as he was going to call her for dinner but as he opened the door he saw her sleeping dreamily………

'just like an angel.' He thought.

He turned of the tv as he guessed that she easily slept and forgot to turn it off. He decided not to wake her up as she looked cute on her position at the moment. Wait what was he thinking with her looking cute and stuff.

He just left her lying and ate alone with the maids staring dreamily at him as he stared at space wondering of………………….(I don't know)

She woke up and stared at the clock as it said 11:00p.m.

Her stomach grumbled so she went down to have a midnight snack though she really wasn't able to eat dinner.

(A/N: I forgot to tell you that about once a week natsume gets insomniac and it happens today in the story.)

she came down and opened the refrigerator when she felt someone pass by her, like wind.

"Who are you?"

she asked trying hard not to stutter.

"Boo."

Someone said from behind her.

The inside of her started panicking but she analyzed the situation properly and finally figured out that the owner of the voice was Natsume. She finally calmed down though her heart was still beating rapidly.

"Why'd you do that?" 

she asked coldly without any emotion showing of what she's feeling inside.

"just wanted to see if you were a coward."

She just continued walking and got chips.

Natsume unrealiazinly followed her to the elevator which was big and as they got in he finally decided to go to his room.

There was a turbulence which caused………………

**A/N: Okay that was a wrap!**

**It's boring in here though Christmas is near the house is just the same added with decorations and it's tiring to do nothing all day than wrap.**

**Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier since my mom grounded me and I wasn't able to use the computer for 3 weeks which is near to a month.**


	6. Elevator trouble

**A New Light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who supported the story even if it updates………….rarely.**

**For all the people who gave thanks. I accept any kind of review and as long as you give one I'm fine.**

_Recap of the previous chapter:_

_Natsume unrealiazingly followed her to the elevator which was big and as they got in he finally decided to go to his room._

_There was a turbulence which caused………………_

_End of recap_

They were stuck inside the elevator though Natsume pushed the emergency button which in turn because of his strength got broken.

"Thanks a lot, hyuuga."

She said with coldness in her voice that can freeze a normal person's mind but Natsume wasn't normal wasn't he?

He glared hard at her then looked away.

She looked at the clock as the time was; 1:00

'_Just great we have like 3 hours to go.' _

She thought as she fought hard not to roll her eyes at him.

She just sat down and sat on one edge of the elevator. She was thinking on what to do while Natsume was getting bored with the silence that was engulfing them.

He decided to sit down next to her and ask about her past.

When he did all he got out was:

"none of ur business."

He thought she experienced a harsh childhood so he decided not to continue.

They sat there for 15 mins. But both of them were already dead bored but of course they decided not to tell one another.

After 1 hour…………….

'I can't take it anymore!' they thought at the same time.

They turned around because their backs were facing each other and they looked at each other as they didn't what to talk about.

"so…."natsume said

"yeah…….." as mikan replied.

They just looked again when Natsume noticed that there's a hole above. She carried her w/o any permission.

Mikan's P.O.V.

'_what's he doing?!? Let go of me you pervert!' _

"what are you trying to prove to me?"

I said as I twitched.

'_what is he up to now?' _

"I'm proving that we can get out of here if you look above you."

He said and his voice sounded as if he was annoyed so I decided to look up and saw a hole that could be pulled up and we can get out.

'_I bet he's already annoyed…..let's see up to where he can control it.' _

I thought as I smirked mentally.

"Huh?"

I asked as if I was completely clueless of what he's saying.

"you're a terrible liar. I can do completely better than that."

He said as he was annoyed.

'_it might not have been successful but i was still able to annoy him.'_

"just push it up!"

'_now he's definitely annoyed.'_

Normal P.O.V.

She finally pushed it up and climbed up and held her hand to him.

He lazily took it and climbed up.

"Do you know how heavy you are, polka-dots?"

'_polka-dots……….'_ She thought thinking of what he meant then suddenly realized.

"pervert."

She muttered under her breath.

He stood up and found out that they were still stuck so he just decided to sleep while she was just sitting down when he realized he was insomniac today.

Mikan got sleepy and tried to find something soft she eventually found Natsume's pants which she didn't know was him so she fell asleep on his lap.

"Get off me polka-dots."

He said when he found her asleep.

He looked at her intently.

'_Cute.' _

He thought but realized it was wrong to crush on her cause she definitely won't love him back so he just shrugged the feeling of and her touched her hair because it looked so soft which it was when he touched it.

When the door below opened and the maids came in because they heard a loud thud a while ago.

"They're not here!" 

"oh no! someone must've kidnapped them and took them away to the Philippines and they will be executed and not be able to come back forevermore!!!"

they were so busy worrying about them that they weren't able to notice that they were right above them.

Natsume got annoyed/pissed off by their attitude and just wanted to get out.

"Oi! We're right here you know!"

he shouted in an annoyed tone.

"ah!"

they shouted as they thought they were haunting them so they faced their fear and looked up and saw them above them.

"Sorry master we were to preoccupied and forgot to look above."

They said in unison and bowed.

"it's fine."

He said as he jumped down and carried Mikan bridal style to her room.

The maids had heart in their eyes and thought that mikan was so lucky to be carried by him.

**Another chapter done!**

**A/N: Give me suggestions on what could happen next cause my mind is blank because my mind is still on Christmas vacation………..**

**R&R people.**

**Thank you to those who sent put me in their favorite authors list.**


	7. flashback by request

**Ok guys thank you to all who gave reviews I appreciate them very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice.**

**Natsume: Just get on with the story!**

**Mikan: Natsume don't shout at her and apologize.**

**Natsume: singing chorus of apologize**

**Mikan: No, it's not. It's never too late.**

**Bubblefizz001: Stop fighting I'll continue it**

**Natsume and Mikan: Fine**

**Bubblefizz001: that's more like it.**

This is mikan's flashback as requested………….

There was a girl named Mikan Sakura who was about 7 years old when her mom left them because she found another man which she thought was better than her previous father.

Her very hardworking father when found out what happened started to become a drunkard because he couldn't accept the fact that she left him all alone with the kid for some stranger he didn't know.

Mikan was very much affected with it and she wasn't able to sleep for a month and she didn't eat anything for a week.

His dad pretty much changed after a year and he beat up mikan and treated her as trash and like a maid as if he has forgotten it was his child.

Through the years mikan grew colder until no expression was found on her face. Her friends all left as they thought that she was too cold for her own good which was sort of true. Anyway, she grew up lonely nobody there to love her.

**A/N: That's it!**

**I really made it short since it was just a request and this isn't exactly a chapter .**

**Anyway, thanks to all the reviews.**

**Try reading my other stories though the 'which one?' is stupid so just read the other one as it makes more sense and give me reviews on 'which one?' if you ever read it on who the new student should be or give me an OC along with her char. Prof.**


	8. silence maybe randomness

**A/N: I'm soorryyy….!**

**I'm just busy these days and we had exams.**

**I also got sent to the guidance because I have "issues".**

**It has been so hectic since everything's been changing friends, life, school and grades.**

**Pressure…..I'm so sorry…!!!**

_Recap of the previous chapter_

_they shouted as they thought they were haunting them so they faced their fear and looked up and saw them above them._

"_Sorry master we were to preoccupied and forgot to look above."_

_They said in unison and bowed._

"_it's fine."_

_He said as he jumped down and carried Mikan bridal style to her room._

_The maids had heart in their eyes and thought that mikan was so lucky to be carried by him._

_End of Recap_

Natsume was carrying her back and saw that when she sleeps she doesn't snore.

He brought her to her room and lay her down the bed where he looked at her and told himself that she looked like an angel when she sleeps as he looked at her intently and scolded himself for feeling this way.

When he felt her waking up he quickly walked silently out the room.

She woke up and thought she had heard something walk away but she just shrugged the thought away since she had been feeling sleepy the moment they were in the elevator.

She walked downstairs and saw Natsume watching tv like he usually does aside from reading manga.

He looked at her then back to the television.

She had always thought that he was so emotionless but I guess he does have a little and so does she.

She noticed that she has been less cold ever since they met but she wondered why.

(A/N:characters in this fanfic are very dense. Sorry……)

they have only been together now but both of them felt as if they knew each other there whole life.

It was already Saturday morning but time flied by so slow.

She was writing while he was flipping channels.

Neither one of them talked.

Neither one of them dared too,

But both of them wanted to talk but…………………..they didn't know what to say.

Silence

5

4

3

2

1

"um….sir would you like anything?"

silence destroyed.

Though they were fine with it, they felt better of silent rather than noise.

"no."

he answered seemingly waiting for something though not sure of what it was.

The maid left and they were once again contradicted with the battle of silence.

He looked at her with a blank face as she was writing something.

'_Cute' _he thought and when he saw her head tilt he immediately turned his head back on the tv.

Mikan felt that something or rather someone was staring at her but when she looked around she saw no one rather than Natsume who was once again flipping channels.

She was lucky he was wearing headphones or else it would've been noisy.

She just shrugged the feeling of somebody watching her since it looked like nobody was though if her reflexes were fast enough she would've caught him staring with those blank crimson eyes.

It was very much disturbing to see her in such a dazed expression.

The maid called both of them for breakfast.

They both stood up and silently walked into the hallways finally arriving at he 11th door which was the dining room which consisted of 10 chairs which had 2 at each end and four at each side.

There was a chandelier hanging above and the kitchen could be seen through a little window which she found interesting as she looked at the chef cook since she liked to cook before.

_Flashback_

_Mikan was 10 yrs. old_

"_Mikan-chan, do you want to cook?"_

_yumi, mikan's best friend asked her with those pink eyes and the smooth purple hair_

"_What do you want to cook?"_

"_anything."_

"_okay, teach me."_

"_Let's make crepe."_

"_ok."_

_They made mess in the kitchen but in the end they were happy._

_Though mikan was sad with her dad yumi was still there to support her though they were together most of the time they still missed each other at times._

_End of Flashback_

She just sat there at the other end of the table thinking of what happened to yumi and if she's doing fine.

**A/N: that is it!**

**I probably won't be able to update for awhile since I have a test and I'm going on vacation for 3 weeks after that so I'll probably update in a month.**

**Thank for all my remaining supporters since I know some might have abandoned me for not updating for so long.**

**To all those who are still reading .**

**THANK YOU!**

**I also want to tell everybody that I am now happy and contented with my life and thank you for all who are reviewing since is I see that only about 3 of a hundred don't so I give all the gratitude to those who do.**

**I don't care if you hate my fanfic. I accept criticisms and all the wrong things you can say but try not to curse me please……. ?**


	9. food fight!

A New light

**A New light **

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for so long I'm just bored and lazy here at home.**

**Our computer was also reformatted so all the fanfics along with my other account got deleted so my only basis is but the internet connection is playing with me so sorry to those who have been waiting…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Konnie- Yumi is still alive and I'm thinking of putting her or not.**

"Oi there you go again. Are you sure you're in the right mind?"

Natsume said annoyed once again.

"I'm not crazy! School starts in a day. I'm thinking of what to do with the day left."

Though Natsume knows she was lying he also thought of what to do.

"want to go to the amusement park?"

'_what the heck why did I say that in the first place…'_

"sure."

'_**because you like her.'**_

"Hello?"

'_No I don't. who are you anyway?'_

"Hyuuga to earth…."

'_**yes you do and I'm you're conscience.'**_

Before Natsume could even reply…..

"HYUUGA! Maybe you're the one with a brain the size of a pea!"

"What the heck?! I didn't do anything."

"Yes you were. I already answered while you're mind was in Pluto."

Before they could continue their bickering……

"Food is served."

The other waiter said as he placed food which consisted of Fries and Fish stick for the appetizer. Chicken cordon bleu for the main course and banana split for dessert.

They both ate silently until Natsume said.

"So what was your reply again?"

"I knew it you were spacing out!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were"

And the fight continued until mikan threw natsume banana split which caused a food fight.

The doors slammed open and Natsume saw Miss Serena who was their maid since he was 2 and when she saw the damage they caused she gaped at the dirt on the walls.

"Both of you clean up this mess this instant!"

She shouted as she threw them cleaning materials.

Both out of shock and fright shouted.

"Yes maam!"

She locked the door.

"you will not go out until everything is sparkling clean!"

They started while shooting random glances at each other and if caught would turn into a glare.

By lunch they were parched and only had 1/10 to clean so they headed to the kitchen which was beside the dining room so they entered and grabbed some water until speakers that came out of nowhere shouted.

"No breaks!"

And they again and cleaned and cleaned and cleaned and cleaned…………..

By 3:00 they were finished and they found out that the doors were opened the whole time.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short!**

**Like I told you I'm bored and utterly lazy**


	10. Conscience and Dreams

A/N: Guys, I;m very very very sorry since I wasn't able to update because classes started and I've been busy experimenting to make a good first impression

**A/N: Guys, I;m very very very sorry since I wasn't able to update because classes started and I've been busy experimenting to make a good first impression.**

**So I think I've been doing a fine job since so far almost no one hates me.**

**I've been able to please enough people to get me through the year.**

_Recap from last chapter:_

_By lunch they were parched and only had 1/10 to clean so they headed to the kitchen which was beside the dining room so they entered and grabbed some water until speakers that came out of nowhere shouted._

"_No breaks!"_

_And they again and cleaned and cleaned and cleaned and cleaned………….._

_By 3:00 they were finished and they found out that the doors were opened the whole time._

_End of Recap_

They were angry or probably furious with each other since after the incident.

Natsume's father had been in another country so he lacked parental attention, probably why he grew up this way like Mikan with her father.

They slammed both of their rooms shut and both turned speakers on full blast while Mikan's was playing That's What you Get by Paramore. (I love this song) and Natsume's was playing Beat It by Fall Out Boy (I'm fine with this)

Both of them took this time to shout real loud knowing the walls were sound-proof so no one would hear them.

Mikan's P.O.V.

'why are you angry with him, it was your fault.' Someone said

'who are you?' she asked

'your conscience' it replied

'shut UPPPPPPP!!' she shouted in her mind which gave her a headache.

'why don't you just admit you like him.'

'no I don't.'

'not even a teensy bit of a crush.'

'nope'

'you're too hard to force'

And there was silence………

'do I?'

'no I can't since the day I was born I had vowed to never love someone in this way.'

It was the last thing she said as she drifted to sleep.

End of Mikan's P.O.V.

Natsume's P.O.V.

He lied down his bed exhausted while his mind was registering what just happened to him today. His anger slowly changed into interest for the girl he was with a while ago and he thought of her features.

'Awww, Natsume finally has a crush.'

'who are you?'

'why doesn't any human know that they have a conscience'

'I'm not crushing on her.'

'then how'd you know she was the one I was talking about.'

He was left blank

'see'

'she wouldn't' feel the same… if I ever felt of her that way.'

'she might not….yet'

'what are you thinking of?'

'make her like you.'

'it won't be as easy as you make it sound.'

'she likes you'

'why do you think so?'

'I just had lunch with her conscience a while ago.'

'as if I believe you'

'fine don't.'

He also drifted to sleep.

End of Natusme's P.O.V.

Mikan's dream

I was walking along the aisle as I felt myself in a wedding gown and I was filled with happiness but the aisle seemed too long as I was about to see my groom.

End of her dream

Natsume's Dream

I was running as I was going to fetch my prom date since it was the hated prom but with her as my date it all became a happy dream as I neared her house I saw her in the dress but her face was under a veil and as I reached towads her……

End of Dream

**A/N: and that's a wrap !**

**Wish me luck for the exams…………..**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the waiting

**A/N: Sorry for the waiting. I'll explain why later**

Mikan woke up and Natsume was about to pour her a bucket of ice-cold water but when only a drop fell she already woke up.

"Were you trying to…?"

"So?" 

"You can't do that w/o a reason."

"We're late."

"Oh. _Oh _OH!!"

"That took long enough."

He said as he went down while Mikan was running all over the place. She finally finished and Natsume was finally finished eating.

He was in the car and Mikan immediately went in.

While they were in the car and Natsume driving……..

"It's your fault we're late."

"I wasn't the one who woke up late."

"You didn't wake me up….earlier."

"I was shouting but you were too engrossed with your dream.who was that guy anyway?"

"I never found out."

"He probably ran the moment he saw you."

"At least I'm not crazy like you."

"Whatever." He said as he glared at her.

"You're cute when you're angry." She muttered hoping he didn't hear.

"What?" 

"Nothing."

"I heard that I'm cute. So you're finally falling for me. Took you long enough."

"You said finally meaning you were hoping or waiting for it to happen, you probably said the opposite."

"Well, you're dreaming that I am falling for you that's why you assumed such a thing. Did you ever think I'd fall for you?"

"Ugh."

Silence…………….

They finally arrived school.

"Why isn't there anyone?" 

"They probably ran when they saw you."

"What is it with you and people running when they see me."

"Oh wait, it's a Sunday."

"What?! You woke me up from my dream only to find out it's a fuckin' Sunday?! You are such a bastard."

"At least my brain isn't the size of a pea."

"well, at least I don't forget days."

"Oh really then why did you come."

"You tensed me."

"So I make you tense."

"I never said that."

"you just did."

"You not just have bad memory but you're also deaf."

"Go see a doctor."

"OK, if I do then you go straight to the mental."

Silence….

They walked back to the car only the radio creating sound.

Natsume suddenly tensed when they were near the gate.

"Why?"

"My parents are here."

She tensed too thinking if they would kick her out if they didn't like her. They parked and got out off the car. Before Mikan could even try to think of entering Natsume dragged her to the back where there was a garden.

**A/N: it was supposed to be so much longer but our computer had I virus so it needed to be reformatted but this chapter and 2 were already about to be posted so sorry you just have to wait.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Parenting Problems**


	12. the deal Parental Problems

Recap of previous chapter

**A/N: okay so this is chapter 12 of A new light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Alright so this is :**

**PARENTAL PROBLEMS or THE DEAL….**

_Recap of previous chapter_

_Natsume suddenly tensed when they were near the gate._

"_Why?"_

"_My parents are here."_

_She tensed too thinking if they would kick her out if they didn't like her. They parked and got out off the car. Before Mikan could even try to think of entering Natsume dragged her to the back where there was a garden._

_End of Recap_

He led the way leaving Mikan wondering what he was going to do.

_Mikan's P.O.V._

'_Oh no will he kick me out since he thinks his parents won't like me? What if he suddenly backs out? I don't have enough money to pay the rent.'_

'_Why, oh why?'_

_End of P.O.V._

"Pls. don't kick me out. I promise to do anything."

His eyes were stressed but when he heard what Mikan said it lit up and a smirk found its way to his lips.

"Anything?" 

"Oh no, I don't like that smirk of yours. It reminds me of evil."

He cornered her on the wall.

"I have a deal to offer. A deal that will make you think."

"What?" 

"You remember that girl I broke up with?"

"Yeah, the bitch that got me fired."

"Well, I was supposed to use her but I thought that I wasn't too low as to use someone who is using me."

"Why, it makes you two compatible?"

"I'm serious."

"So when do I come in?"

"Right about now. You see my parents engaged me to some slut named (give me suggestions) and they only did that since they think I don't have any interest in any girl and they said for the reputation of the company, I should get married but to cover it up, they told me they didn't want me to be alone. The heck, then why did they leave me?!"

"So let me guess, I have to pretend to be your girlfriend until they believe it and decide to leave because they're finally convinced."

"And you get to stay here."

"True."

"If you want I'll pay you."

"Maybe I do."

"I'll do anything you want that I can do."

"There might be some things I want to ask."

"So are you in?"

"First of all, I can live in the streets so that one is out though I don't want to, I can. Second, I can't believe you'd of me so low as to bribe me for money just when I thought you could be my friend. Lastly, as if I'll ever ask you of anything, I'm only here because you offered." 

"I'm… sorry."

"I'm really don't think we should do this, I mean lie to your parents."

"I guess it can't be helped."

He said as his head bowed low slowly walking towards the door. Mikan started feeling guilty because he looked like a kid whose lollipop was stolen. She could help him right, I mean it's not lying, it's just pretending, isn't it?

"Look, is it really that bad?"

"They'll just have me married to some girl I really hate and will never allow me to divorce her meaning unless I kill her, I'll die with her."

She approached him.

"You're too good to be looked down upon."

A smile tugged at his lips. She pinched his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you smile."

"Never tell a guy he's cute. It ruins his reputation."

"There you go again being cold maybe I change my mind."

" Please."

He looked so helpless and she knew she had to give in.

"Fine I'll do it w/ certain conditions. Just 2 actually.

"And what are those two?" 

"First, this I want you to be more open with me."

' _if you knew me before this, you'd think I am very open to you.' _Natsume thought.

"Okay."

"Second, this will be a conservative relationship. Meaning the farthest you can go is holding hands."

"Well, duh."

"Okay, then let's do this."

They entered the door only to find out his parents were out."

"Master, you're parents went out to visit your current fiancée but I guess that won't be needed anymore."

"That's right. Tell them that if they dare bring her here don't let me smell her or see her at the very least."

"Of course."

They walked towards Natsume's room.

"So what should we do, Nat-kun."

"Nat-kun?"

"Well I should call you something."

" Fine Mikan-_chan _"

"okay so…"

"we'll just watch a movie."

"What?" 

"Horror."

"No way."

" fine,comedy."

"Yey!" 

"Which one?"

"How about the little man?" 

"Okay." 

They watched it while Mikan was laughing too much and Natsume staring at her like she was crazy but he was happy because it was visible in Mikan's eyes that she really was having fun and the innocence just made him like her, as a friend.

When it was the climax, there was a knock.

"They're here."

"You act like they're your parents."

"You know I'm not the sociable type."

They opened it only to find out it was the maid that Natsume called to bring popcorn.

"whew"

They ate and when they were about to finish it there was another knock.

"Probably the drinks." 

"Yeah."

He opened the door only to find it was his parents. 

"Natsume!" his mom said as she hugged him. 

"You have grown."

"Of course, you think I won't grow in the 2 years you've left me."

He said as he glared.

"Now Natsume, you know we had some important business to do that's why it took us a long time to visit you."

His father explained.

"But you could've chosen to do your business here."

"But your brother is going to be alone." 

"And like I'm not."

"You know I'm even surprised you found a girl with that attitude towards your parents." 

"Well, I'm only like this because unlike Ruka I grew up with no parents."

"…."

"He's your favorite. You don't care if he is adopted and you don't care that you have another son. Do you even know how old I am?"

"Please Natsume. You know we love you too. It's just that Ruka is adopted and we can't make him feel that he isn't equal as you."

His mother told him.

"Actually you have. You showed him that you love him more than me. That isn't equal now is it?"

"I admit it I like your brother more than you because he knows how to respect his parents and he acts like a son."

"Fine then why don't you just adopt me to some stranger so that you can live your perfect life with your perfect son!"

"Go to your room." 

"I'm already in it."

His father stormed away.

**A/N: That's a wrap!**

**Okay so pls. read the upcoming chapters since my readers became 70 from 1,700**

**That's a lot!**

**R&R**


	13. park

A/N: Alright, time for an update

**A/N: Alright, time for an update. I didn't have internet while I was writing this so all the more reason for an update.**

**Okay, thank you to all the people who sent reviews. I appreciated them. But I cannot identify them right now because like I said I don't have internet as of the moment.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Drum roll please--**

_Recap of Previous chap._

"_Please Natsume. You know we love you too. It's just that Ruka is adopted and we can't make him feel that he isn't equal as you."_

_His mother told him._

"_Actually you have. You showed him that you love him more than me. That isn't equal now is it?"_

"_I admit it I like your brother more than you because he knows how to respect his parents and he acts like a son."_

"_Fine then why don't you just adopt me to some stranger so that you can live your perfect life with your perfect son?"_

"_Go to your room."  
_

"_I'm already in it."_

_His father stormed away._

_End of recap_

"Whoa, talk about family problems."

"I'm serious over here."

"You should apologize."

"Because?" 

"Huh?" 

"You seriously believe that I'm going to apologize to my mom's husband without a reason?"

"Chill, you should at least call him your dad."

"Why? He wouldn't care as long as his _son _is safe and that guy isn't me."

"Sheesh. Talk about issues."

"You're the one who has issues here."

"What are you saying?"

"Until I came into your life, you were a dumb waitress who does anything to earn money and who gets beaten up by her father everyday. My issues are nothing as to yours."

He said that while looking at the ground, he lifted his head and saw Mikan crying.

"You know what you're right, my issues are worse and I thought you'd understand. You of all people because we know no one cares turns you're just like one of them who doesn't give a damn about me. You probably did this out of a dare. Guess what, you win. I believed you. I thought you were someone I could trust. You know suicide is probably better than staying with someone who's just using you. Do you get me? I quit."

She said as she ran down the stairs crying.

"I knew she wouldn't last long especially if it's you."

His father said as he saw her running but never noticed her tear-filled face.

"You're right because I came from you and that means it was hereditary and I don't think it came from my mom. You are my idol. I wonder why mom even has the patience to live with you." 

Before he could reply, Natsume stormed out the door to look for Mikan.

He eventually after looking for Mikan found her in the park she was sitting under a Sakura tree. She didn't notice him as she tried hard to clean all kinds of proof that she cried. He approached her and sat beside her before she could even complain

"Why are you here, stupid backstabbing liar asshole?"

"I came here to apologize."

"You found a reason."

"A lot, actually. I know I'm the one at fault." 

"Go on."

He grinned as he went on.

"I shouldn't have insulted you because you're right we share the same problem so I should really try to understand you more because we're all we have. I am also sorry that I said what I said a while because I really didn't mean it and I wasn't thinking so I threw all my anger with my dad with you."

"True."

"So do you forgive me?'"

"I never said that."

"Give me one thing that will make you forgive me."

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"I was never mad at you, I was mad at myself because I didn't act like you said and I just never done anything but you came and changed."

"But you said—"

"You know I say things that I don't really mean sometimes and like you instead of throwing my anger back at me because of my frustration I threw it on you and I'm really sorry about everything I've said and the things I'm probably going to do since I know they are going to be stupid."

(A/N: I just got some of the phrases from my letters and probably some of the next.)

"Oh."

"So I really am sorry."

"Yeah for making me find you only to find out you weren't mad."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Forget about the past and move on man."

"Since when did you call me a man.

"I don't know."

They suddenly laughed.

"Oh well."

"You want to go back?"

"You think they noticed?"

"Only my dad but he doesn't care."

"Fine but let's eat ice cream first."

"Only you."

"You're not into sweets, I guess it wouldn't fit if you had that kind of attitude."

"Whatever."

She ran towards while Natsume was still sitting on the Sakura tree waiting for her and watching.

"One strawberry please."

"Here you go."

She paid the ice cream man and as she was going back she saw a little girl crying.

"What's wrong?" she said as she leaned down so that they were the same height.

"S-someone bumped m-me and my i-ice c-cream fell." She said as she was crying.

"Do you know who that person is?" Mikan asked while planning on what to do with a person who would do such a thing.

"I don't remember."

"Alright, now what was the flavor of that ice cream?"

"S-strawberry."

Mikan gave hers to the little kid seeing that she wanted it more than her.

"T-thank you m-miss."

"Your welcome."

Natsume was watching the scene and was touched by it.

A lady approached them.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Mommy, I wanted ice cream but someone bumped me and it fell but this lady helped me and gave me her ice cream."

The so-called mommy looked at Mikan and smiled but it was fake because she thought Mikan was one of those who only talked about suicide since she was wearing a black hoodie with a black choker and with dark-colored skinny jeans and black chucks.

She took the kid away but Mikan noticed the thing with the smile and all. She walked to Natsume who was now looking furious.

"Did I do something?"

"You should've." He muttered.

"Why?"

"That lady thinks she's better than everyone else and judges people from the outside. Talk about respect."

"What do you think I should've done."

"Give her a lesson."

"With the kid there I don't think she'll thank me anymore and I'll set a bad example."

"So?"

"A kid should be shown the right thing to do when she/he is still young and not readily shown with violence."

"Fine."

They stood up and they walked back home where his father was ready to laugh at him.

"aw, too bad she's here." Natsume said insulting his dad.

Mikan chuckled and grinned.

"You did find a girlfriend because you're just the same, very disrespectful.

"You know minus the disrespectful part I'll consider that a compliment."

They walked off to who knows where.

**A/N : I'm finished and I have internet! Double whoop!**

**Guys please put reviews I'm not that happy since my previous chapters got none unfortunately…..**


	14. the maybe ending

Recap of previous chapter……

_Recap of previous chapter……_

_Mikan chuckled and grinned._

"_You did find a girlfriend because you're just the same, very disrespectful._

"_You know minus the disrespectful part I'll consider that a compliment."_

_They walked off to who knows where._

_End of Recap_

Okay, they actually went back to Natsume's room. It was very peaceful but Mikan was just looking out the window.

"Hey." Natsume said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"okay."

They looked into each other's eyes and as if Narsume's body acted on instinct, he hugged her(Not yet) it was a moment to cherish.

"Thank you"

"For what? I'm the one who should be thanking you for letting me stay."

"For helping me."

"That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, friends." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mikan went back to her room when Natsume's mom entered the room.

"Why are you here?"

"To pay you."

"Huh?"

"I know you're just dating Natsume for the money so just name the price."

"Excuse me?"

"oh please. Stop pretending. The only reason we hired the girl is because we know Natsume won't take any notice on her."

"But I love Natsume."

Realization struck her, she liked him. Natsume who was listening since he saw his mom enter the room, when he heard it he was speechless.

'_but it's just pretend.' _He reminded himself.

But to him it sounded so true, like she meant it but that was impossible, as far as he knows.

"Stop blabbing nonsense! He obviously paid you!"

"Prove it."

She reached for the intercom while Natsume was running towards his room.

He immediately answered it.

"Yes?"

"Natsume dear, Could you come over here to you girlfriend's room?" 

"Yeah, sure."

Of course the moment Mikan told her she liked him, his heart began to pump faster.

He knew he was probably falling in love and usually it would be embarrassing but knowing it was Mikan he didn't care at all.

He walked towards the room, his face held up with pride and dignity.

The moment he entered his mom asked him,

"If you could continue our business w/o having to marry, would you break up w/ her?"

Mikan was scared of what he was going to say since she knew it would hurt her and there was absolutely no way he liked her, it was just impossible no matter how she tried to comprehend it, there was no way he'd actually like her, they were…..just friends. She stopped her eyes from watering and just waited for the painful answer. He looked at her sincerely that she almost couldn't believe it.

"It's up to her to decide, I can't take her will away from her."

"What?!"

"Stop thinking that everything and everyone is money. At first I did offer her money but she didn't accept it and she still played the part. I know she only thinks of me as a friend and I know we've only known each other for a short while but just now when she told you that she loved me though I know it's just pretend but for me it felt true and I realized, I love her."

He looked at Mikan and was expecting an angered one but what he saw amazed him. There were tears running down her face and a big smile was glued on it. How sweet!

"B-but Natsume…"

"Look if you want to disown me go ahead, see if I care. Say all you want along with your husband and team up against me."

He grabbed Mikan by the wrist and was about to go out when--

"Wait, I'm sorry. I just thought that you didn't like her and you're just forced to do this because of us. I know you're not into girls and I thought what difference would she make, I'm really sorry to you to, Mikan-chan. I'm sorry for hurting your feeling. Feel free to hate me all you want, I deserve it."

They looked at her in a disbelieving face.

"Your father will get mad but the heck with him. I tried to you up because I remember how it is to be married to someone you barely know and though I wasn't together with anyone I had been pregnant and that was you and that is the reason he despises you so it's fine when you call him my husband, I thought you already figured it out."

Both of them were speechless, the only thing they were able to say was,

"Oh."

It was an unbelievable moment but he just smiled at his mom then dragged no, took Mikan away and he led her to the garden and she saw all the flowers which were very sweet, she said inwardly.

He took her by the waist and kissed her. Fireworks played out of nowhere, she was smiling when they separated and she felt like she was the luckiest person in the world which for her, she was. She knew it was a start of a bumpy relationship knowing that tom. Was a Monday so it would be the start and many girls would envy her and she thought, the heck with them. She was glad she accepted this offer to be able to bond with him.

Natsume felt like his heart was going to explode with super happiness but of course what he did a while ago was too much alien Natsume for a lifetime but he didn't care. He had the perfect girlfriend and that's the only thing that matters for now.

**A/N: THE END.**

**Thank you to all reviewed but I'm going to set things up since I know almost no one reviews anymore and if you don't then the two choices will be disregarded.**

**continue this using the same story**

**make a sequel continuing this**

**so which?? I already have a plot for the sequel and it's a little more on drama and Yuki and Ruka will finally have their appearances. YEHEY! If you review so there's the button so unless you want me to stop which can be a third option CLICK IT!!**


	15. author's note

**A/N: guys are you saying I should just end it because so far I only have 1 review and she didn't say specifically if she wanted me to continue **

**Come on, just tell me if you want me to end it.**


End file.
